Goalith
by Haquikah
Summary: I tried to stop Telsa, I really did, but everything went wrong! His machine Goliath worked, and now...Deryn is dead. The Germans won't surrender, this is bigger than Telsa thought. This is a fight for the dominance of the Clanker or Darwinist powers.
1. Chapter 1

** Goliath**  
I am not Scott Westerfeld in any way shape of form though we must be related by a 1/60,000,000,000,000 of a percent.  
I hated the ending to Goliath, so think of this as a continuation, my way.

* * *

** Alek P.O.V**  
**Bauer pointed his blackened fingers at the silhouette in the smoke. It was Telsa, his long arms working the levers, and propped beside him on the controls was his elektrikal walking stick. Alek lurched toward him and grasped the stick, and rose to his full height.  
He nestled his fingers around the trigger and pointed it straight at Telsa.  
"Stop,sir."  
The man stared at the metal tip a moment, then gave an arrogant snort and calmly reached for the largest lever among the controls…  
"No," Alek said and pulled the trigger.  
**The stick just gave an empty, hollow click.  
Telsa looked back at Alek and cried in triumph and pulled the lever down before Alek could stop him.  
Fire rained among the heavens in bundles of whites, reds,and blues. It was night, it was day, it was dawn…no sunset?  
The only thing that took away from this beauty was the frightened and pained shrieks emitting from the Leviathan.

* * *

** Deryn/Dylan P.O.V**  
I hung on to the ratlines on the Spine, waiting for the _Leviathan_ to get closer to land. The plan was to jump ship and throw spider acid nets on the walkers. I hoped that barking prince Alek would stop Telsa. It would mean him leaving me for Austria-Hungary, a thought that hurt immensely, but if he didn't, we were all dead. I was being a barking selfish sod.  
The tip of the_ Leviathan_ was on land, which was my cue. Suddenly, the air lights up in whites, reds, and blues, flaring lightning bolts in huge bundles.  
"Barking spiders…," I whispered, and without another thought I jumped ship.  
Then, the thought hit me, Alek failed.  
Gasping or sobbing I can't tell which, I face myself towards the Earth.  
I pray I may watch Alek from heaven.  
Then I smelled the hydrogen sparking, then being thrown faster than my body should ever go.  
**Then, nothing…..  
**

* * *

** Alek P.O.V**  
Telsa slowly turned to face him, smoothing his Tuxedo.  
"I must repeat myself for my sheer dumbness, I should have known not to trust an Austrian."  
I blanched, Deryn was dead.  
At the same moment I realized I loved her.  
I crumpled to the floor, sobbing, anything but this!  
"**Your Highness,"** Telsa whispered in my ear, tauntingly, "I just stopped the war. The Germans have to surrender; Berlin is nothing but ash now!" He cackled.  
Slowly but surely my sadness turned to anger, he killed her, all those men, the innocents in that city!  
I looked up at Telsa with all the hatred in the world and picked up my father's old sword.  
"Dumb boy, you masquerade as a man but I can see through your façade!" Telsa proclaimed. As I rise up with the sword pure hatred coating my eyes, Telsa pales.  
"For Deryn!" I scream as I run him through his heart. I kept screaming, stabbing Telsa in the heart over and over, slowly my screaming turning into sobbing.  
"Your Highness," the Count's familiar voice said softly," It is time to go. I called in another air ship the _Nabobs_. We will head to Austria and claim your title once and for all!"  
I turn to look at Volger, frowning.  
"I will not leave without Deryn."  
Volger frowned, stumped.  
"You will forget her and marry a noble woman, not that dirt on your shoe."  
I stare at him incredulously. Forgetting Deryn would be like forgetting to breathe!  
**"Bella, gerant alli, tu felix Austria, nube**"  
Count Volger scrunched his eyes at me.  
'Prince Alekzander Ferdinand Hohenburg! You will claim your country or start another war within your own country!" he said dangerously. "But I guess, for now, I shall have to impose my own will…for now." With that Volger punched my head replaying that beautiful yet terrifying lightning storm in front of my eyes again, which then turned to darkness."

* * *

Head pounding I woke up in the familiar sway of an airship.  
Maybe it was all a bad dream, Deryn would run through my door yelling at me to get off my butt, only to lead me to the Aviary or the Spine.  
"Maybe" was such a bittersweet word.  
The door creaked open. Eagerly I cry " Der-Dylan?!"  
Only it was Volger, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Your Highness, but that dirt is dead!"  
I long to punish him for those words, but he is older, stronger, and wiser than I. He probably is well-armed for such an attack. How dare he call Deryn dirt! Sure, she was no Noblewoman but does that really reflect on who you were?  
Why did Volger hate, Deryn, anyway? Did they have a spat during fencing lessons?  
That would be understandable, both of them were extremely proud.  
Oh, Deryn…  
"Alek!"  
"What?"  
"You weren't even listening were you?"  
"Yea-Noooo."  
Volger sighed.  
"The sooner you are crowned Emperor of Austria the better. Which is soon about a week away I dare say." Again, I blanched. Why was he so obsessed?  
"I will leave you to mull things over, but the sooner you accept this the easier it will be. Oh, we have been on the ship 3 days in case you were wondering."  
I roll over on my side, ignoring him.  
What would I give for Deryn's insight on this! I could almost hear it now.  
"Your Princliness is the next heir to Austria! Barking spiders, you're just letting him walk all over you, you _dummkopf_."  
I let out a sob.  
Was this really my destiny?!

* * *

**Review? Love, like, Hate? Ideas, corrections and such are recommended. Update schedule- every sunday.**  
**Well, my new readers, I hope you liked it. I would like feed back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goliath**  
**I am not Scott Westerfeld in any way shape of form though we must be related by a 1/60,000,000,000,000 of a percent.**  
**I hated the ending to Goaliath, so think of this as a continuation, my way.  
-All original characters and plots belong to Scott Westerfields  
-Special thanks to my Beta Reader Barking Lizard!**

* * *

**Deryn/ Dylan P.O.V -On Alek's first day on **_**Nabobs**_**  
**Body aching, I woke up, covered in chunks of charred meat and soot. I was still in America! Which meant that the _Leviathan_ really exploded…  
Panicking, I check all of my limbs. I could never even dare to become a middy again if I was crippled. Luckily, my limbs were intact but, with some bruising and minor cuts.

Why was **_I_** always lucky in these situations!? I shook my head. I couldn't think about this now.

I jumped up and scanned my surroundings.  
Through the moonlight, I couldn't see a lot but there was light emanating from a building, a very large fenced, building.

It seemed that Telsa's compound was still up.  
I sighed, it was my job as an airman to take down hostiles.  
It was safe to guess America was at war with Germany.  
Telsa, the barking stuffed sod, made it seem like we incinerated them!  
I looked around again.  
That man caused all this mess.  
It was my job to clean this up.  
Sighing, I heaved myself up and stealthily climbed through the wreckage.  
This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Alek P.O.V- after 1 weeks 3 days on the _Nabobs_**  
Volger made me dress-up for my departure from the _Nabobs, _I didn't know why until I was greeted with loud music and people cheering my name. Somehow, my arrival got out, which made Volger happy, but nervous so, quick as a flash, he got me to the throne room, where I was quickly proclaimed Emperor and sent to a feast in my honor.  
I was bored throughout the feast; I would repeatedly kiss the air above some eligible girls' hand. I barely even ate!  
My fear of a loveless marriage was slowly coming true. With Deryn gone my hopes have been thrown away, then ground and thrown to the four winds. I was 16 , how could they expect me to marry! I really had to make a marriage law about this.  
When the feast was done, I retired to my quarters only to wail and mope about Deryn more. I hate that Telsa man with all of my being. He killed her! For what, peace? The Germans are stubborn they won't surrender till they all are dead. Deryn died for _**nothing. **_This is what killed me. Not that she was blown to pieces but that she was killed and for nothing.  
I had to end the war for her, if I had anything to end it for it was her.  
Tossing and turning, all over my huge royal bed, I desperately try to find closure, or at least sleep.

* * *

**I wander the **_**Leviathan **_**hoping to find Deryn or just anyone on this deserted airship.  
I try looking at the bunking quarters but sharp howls of pain and anguish, quickly change my course. I don't remember anything on the Leviathan that could howl like that.  
Next I try the Mess and find almost everyone there joking and laughing as if they would never laugh again.  
A random middy rises and yells "Come join us, ye stuffed prince!"  
Shrugging I walk over to them and scan the room.  
Deryn wasn't here, and Newkirk wasn't either...  
"Where is Dylan, and Newkirk?"  
The whole room goes silent.  
"We assume they are alive Dylan should be okay but, Newkirk," The middy sighs,"His situation is complicated."  
"How so?" I ask, suddenly worried.  
"Let's just say, he is beyond help.**_**"  
**_**The whole room breaks out in whispers and hushed arguing.  
"Can't you tell me something about Dylan at least, please?" I beg pitifully.  
All the people in the Mess start arguing.  
"Let's tell him!"  
"We can't hide it forever!"  
Suddenly, everyone screams and a humanoid beast runs in.  
It looks like Newkirk, but more wild, crazed,…cold. He is 2 inches taller than I remember and has cat claws on his fingers, but the most disturbing part was his feet. His feet are a mixture of human feet and horse hoof soles.  
Suddenly, Newkirk looks at me hatefully.  
He utters in such a horrible, guttural, scream, "Stuffed Emperor!" and runs towards me at an ungodly speed.  
I look around wildly, are there any weapons in this barking room?!  
Quick as a flash, Deryn runs out from behind Newkirk and tackles him to the ground before me.  
Deryn is putting up a good fight but it is obvious Newkirk is winning.  
Newkirk is beating Deryn back with his feet, violently.  
Flinching, I hold my old bruised rib, I know how that feels.  
Deryn wasn't falling back though. She keeps coming back for more.  
Newkirk smirks horribly and kicks Deryn with all his might in her ribs.  
She flies to the floor like a rag doll with a sickening crack.  
Why was I doing nothing!  
Dammit move, you barking sods for feet!  
Newkirk turns to face me, with something in his eyes I guess he would call happiness.  
He walks over to me slowly and unsheathes his cat claws.  
I try to move, but  
I. can't .move!  
Once Newkirk reached me he just puts one claw near my neck, draws back and...  
Deryn runs in front of me as he just thrusts his claw towards me.  
She falls with a gurgling noise, a cat claw poking out of her chest.  
She looks up at me sadly, and falls to the floor, dead as the machines I piloted in my childhood.  
Newkirk smugly laughs and shoves me-  
**

* * *

Someone shook me awake.  
"Your Highness, it is I Count Volger. You must get up. The Emperor has a tradition of touring his lands, blessing babies and such."  
I groaned.  
"I thought, I was the Emperor here!" I stated harshly.  
"_**Im Gegenteil, **_The Emperor is a slave to his people. Though he may not show it, the people hold him in power; it is his duty to appease them!"  
I groaned again.  
"How long is this trip?"  
"A year, Your Highness"  
God's wounds!

* * *

Review? Love , Like, Hate  
Update schedule- every Sunday


	3. Chapter 3

**Goliath**  
**I am not Scott Westerfeld in any way shape of form though we must be related by a 1/60,000,000,000,000 of a percent.**  
**I hated the ending to Goaliath, so think of this as a continuation, my way.  
-All original characters and plots belong to Scott Westerfields  
-Special thanks to my Beta Reader Barking Lizards!  
-this is a shorter chapter but the next few were the most fun to write., hard but barking fun!  
**

* * *

**Deryn/Dylan P.O.V- Same time as Alek**

Anxiously, I searched around the compound. The trip here on foot was barking long and grueling! I had to crawl through broken parts of _Leviathan _and crunch through the rotting bones of the dead. When I arrived, climbing over the fence was laughingly easy.  
It was getting inside, that was the finnicky part.  
Some men unexpectedly, walked out laughing loudly.

"Yavlyayetsya li Zeppelin uzhe zdes'?"

"Net, i eto khorosho. Goliafa yeshche ne zakonchena, my byli by po ushi v der'me."

I sneaked inside through the door, and hid corner to corner. Those stuffed soldiers, were barking dumb, leaving the door open.  
I ran up 5 muggy stairwells before I finally got to Goliath.  
This was easy...too easy.  
Cautiously, I crept towards Goliath. There must be some catch.  
Once I reached Goliath, I took off my boot-

* * *

**Alek P.O.V- 1 week of travel to Liberec  
**

I sat lazily in my royal carriage, picking at my finger nails. My first stop was the smallest town in all of Austria-Hungary, Liberec. It was a quaint town really, it was in between 2 mountains, their names I do not remember.  
Sighing, I looked out the window, only a week and I knew I would hate this life. We were going to the smallest towns first, then to the biggest ones next as if I cared. I could already see that this trip would, suck the life out of me. I just wish I had time to mourn at least.  
Deryn forgive me for not saving you!

* * *

When we arrived in the main square the entire town was there getting up from their tables cheering in their ragged clothes, along with a rag-tag band playing the national anthem. I looked around, ** this town was really quite...charming.**

The fanciest part was the church, adorned with intricate depictions of the Old Testament. Other than the church, everything was drab, dull, and lifeless, like me.  
Trying not to smirk at my realization, I made my way to the head table with my entourage, through the throng of commoners.  
Once, Klopp, Bauer, Hoffman, Volger and the populace were seated, some on the ground, some in chairs. I gave my speech.  
"People of Liberec, thank you for the erm-warm welcome!" I stumbled, " I promise that this war shall be over soon!"  
I awkwardly sat down. The people stood up and cheered for me.  
I weakly grinned, "Let the feast begin?"  
And so it did.  
People danced, and ate like it was their last chance to. They laughed so happily, and I knew I couldn't laugh like that ever again. How could they even be sane knowing that men were dying for a bloody cracked cause?!  
"Sir?" I started at the unwelcome interruption.  
"Would you like some Wiener Schnitzel?"  
Smiling politely, I said, "Yes, thank you."  
The waiter beamed and gave me the dish.  
It smelled okay.  
Before I could take a bite, I was interrupted yet again.  
"Your highness? May I have a word, please?"  
I turned to look at a lanky, tall masked man.  
"Sure, Mr..." I trailed off, unsure of what to call him.  
"Mulheim Dr. Mulheim."  
"A doctor! What are you doing here?"  
" I am conducting a experiment called-"  
A familiar howl pierced through the festive noise.  
I gasped, it was but a dream, a fabricated vision!  
Apparently, Dr. Mulheim knew this beast too. He was a mixture of fear and joy that battled on his face, which confused me greatly.  
My men surrounded me and started herding me to the carriage.  
"Volger, what about that Dr. Mulheim?" I yell trying to find Dr. Mulheim in the swarm of people.  
"Forget him, Your Highness! We must leave now!" Volger yelled at me and shoved me forward.  
Unexpectedly, Hoffman screamed and fell, blood spurting out of his pierced chest.  
A face I thought I would never see again popped up.  
Newkirk growled mockingly at me, "Miss me?"  
Trembling, but holding my ground I replied honestly, "I was worried."  
He laughed loudly, " There ain't a squick chance of that happening, you daft Emperor."  
I gulped.  
"Volger, Klopp, Bauer run, NOW!" I screamed frantically. Newkirk's quarrel was with me, not them.  
I threw a sloppy punch at Newkirk, he dodged it and smirked at me..  
"Honestly, I thought you were smarter." he remarked, as he punched my head.

* * *

I woke up in a dark, damp cell, on a cot. I rubbed my pounding head. Why did people keep hitting my head so much?  
"I hope your men are smart. Otherwise we'll be stuck here for a while, Highness." Dr. Mulheim said dryly, from the corner of the room.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at Dr. Mulheim.  
"My wife is a mad genius," he said simply. " The tricks up her sleeve are awfully hard to guess, but they are brilliant!" Mulheim looked off into the distance dreamily, " What a lovely mad genius."  
"Dr?" I asked softly, leaning away from him.  
"Oh, nevermind!" he shouted, heartbroken.  
I cringed. What was his problem anyways.  
"And why would his wife want to capture me?" I wondered aloud.  
"She needs your help, Sire." Mulheim responded.  
I rubbed my head.  
"Did I hear you right?"  
Solemnly, Dr. Mulheim nodded, but then he walked over to me and hissed,  
"Not a word more, or the beastie will hear you!"

* * *

Review? Like or Hate, I would love to know? Ideas, corrections and such are also welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Goliath**  
**I am not Scott Westerfeld in any way shape of form though we must be related by a 1/60,000,000,000,000 of a percent.**  
**I hated the ending to Goliath, so think of this as a continuation, my way.**  
-Thanks to my beta reader Barking Lizards!  
- All original plot lines and characters are of Scott Westerfields creation and not of my own.

* * *

** Deryn/Dylan Same time as Alek**

**I hold the end of the basket smiling up at Da. I have been waiting for this for weeks.  
Da checks the big metal thing in the middle of the basket, coughing.  
"Dontcha love it up here wee lassie?" my Da affectionately** **says, the love sounding like lave.**  
**I furiously nod**, **grinning like a dumb clart.**  
**Da looks out of the basket.  
"Aye, the view is always my favorite part. It just leaves ya breathless."  
I look out at the land.  
It was all beautiful, green, and hilly, with a hint of city at the horizon.  
I love these moments with Da.  
There was no Ma stuffing me into skirts, or Jaspert teasing me.  
It was just me and Da.  
I inhale deeply, the sweet smell of fresh air and burning coal smelt so good to me.  
Da fiddles with the rudder.  
"Just a bit longer and we'll be in Glasgow again."  
I sigh loudly.  
"Dontcha worry lassie. We'll be doing this again soon."  
I grin and hug him.  
Da smells of the familiar burnt coal and burnt pine, smells that reminded me of home, safety.  
Unexpectedly, the metal thing in the middle gives a belch and shudders.  
Da gasps and quickly runs over to check on it.  
I watch, thinking.  
This could be bad, but Da knows his stuff. He can fix this finnicky thing!  
The airdock comes into view, but we are going higher.  
"Da?"  
"Dont't worry, Lassie."  
The thing belches again.  
Da turns to look at me, his eyes pained and pushes me off the hot-air balloon.  
I scream as I fall, roughly 2 kilometers.  
The air balloon shoots up and smokes profusely.  
Then, the balloon explodes in a wide array of parts.  
I turn blind with tears.  
Da...  
**

* * *

I woke up, strapped to a chair, sobbing.  
I can't believe I got myself captured!  
Barking brilliant, Deryn!  
A creak of a door silenced me.

"This is our prisoner. We believe he is from the _Leviathan_." said a manly voice in a British accent.  
A few men walked in, sharply dressed.  
"Hello."  
I looked at them darkly.  
A man who looked like a weasel came forward.  
"Just answer our questions and no one gets hurt." said the same voice.  
I snorted.  
"Get stuffed."  
He glowered at me, shivering with pent-up rage.  
"I have no time for your impertinence! Just answer my bloody questions!"  
He walked closer 'bout two feet away from me.  
"How did you get here?"  
I spat in his face. I swore an oath to King George, I will die a soldier.  
"Being **tough **are we?" Mr. Weasel mocked, laughing.  
He then strode forward as fast as a fighting bear and lifted me up by my neck chair and all, with surprising strength for his slim figure.  
"**Tell me**" he sputtered.  
Many vulgar retorts ran through my head begging to be set free but I just settled for one hate coated word.  
"NEVER."  
I was dropped with a resounding thunk.  
"This isn't over!" he screeched furiously. "Leave him with no food and minimum drink for a week! If that doesn't loosen his tongue, Goliath will."  
As the other four other men filed out, Mr. Weasel turned about and smacked me soundly upside the noggin.  
"Screw that bloody Geneva convention, this is a World War!" he uttered passionately and then left me alone.  
Perhaps solitude is what I needed. I needed a plan, something to keep the ones I love safe. I couldn't keep hurting them anymore.

* * *

**Alek P.O.V**

Silently, I sat with Dr. Mulheim awaiting whatever providence had in store for me. Newkirk paced in front of our cell door, tirelessly.  
It was quite annoying.  
I whispered to Mulheim, " How long are we going to do this?"  
He softly chuckled, " Not as long as you think, Highness."  
Newkirk slammed the cell door open.  
"The Lady boffin wants ye'"  
Mulheim got up.  
"No, the other one."  
I got up apprehensively.  
"Hustle up, ye barking Emperor! Lady boffin ain't got much time for the likes of ye'!"

* * *

I followed Newkirk through an endless maze of passages. This mysterious Lady boffin sure knew her stuff.  
We stopped and knocked on an iron door.  
A bell toned voice answered, " Come in!"  
As we walked in, I held in an awestruck gasp. This room was like a room in the Buckingham palace, or at least like the pictures of it. The walls had a warm earthen color with fine wood furniture that littered the room.  
The only downfall was that there were papers everywhere! Small papers, big papers you name it!  
My attention was drawn back to Dr. Barlow?! This woman who looked like Dr. Barlow was haughtily perched on a paper covered stool. She had long brown wildly curled hair put up in a bun, and a complexion that could rival snow.  
Her eyes were the coldest part of her though, they were brown but a hard cold unyielding brown, a brown you could kill someone with.  
"001! You took too long! Did you get lost again?" she sneered.  
" No ma'am." he replied, shaking.  
"See it doesn't happen again!", she turned to face me. " Hello, Alek of Austria-Hungary, I am Dr. Daae! I hope you are open to a new alliance, one** better** than your flop with Telsa."  
I grimaced.  
" That was a **grave** mistake."  
The boffin chuckled maddeningly, " Do you think I would have mentioned it if it wasn't?" she turned serious. " Now you will join me in a private alliance, or something beyond your wildest dreams will happen." she trailed off, flashing me an evil grin.  
"Perhaps, Telsa Lives Forever, will catch wind of their new prisoners identity."  
I laughed relieved.  
"Why would I care about some prisoner?"  
Dr. Daae grinned evilly and flashed me a picture of... Deryn?!  
"He was found trying to destroy Goliath, with a boot no less! Now he is starving in the dungeons, awaiting death!" Dr. Daae spat out.  
"You could save him of course, it is really quite easy! Kill your best friend and keep the war going, or help him and help stop the war."  
I stared at Deryn's picture guiltily. It was all my fault...  
"Times not stopping boy!"  
Deryn was always the obvious answer.  
"I will form a alliance with you." I retorted, angrily.  
Daae cackled with glee and strode to a particularly paper covered table and revealed a telegraph.  
"Wise choice, Emperor, wise choice!" She tapped furiously away for many a minute. When she finished she spun like a bullet towards Newkirk.  
" 001! Take our new friend to his new quarters."  
Newkirk gave a nod and dragged me out, back into the maze.  
As I was being dragged out I caught a snippet of words, " Deryn's toast!"

* * *

** Thrid person P.O.V**  
Dr. Daae sat on a rock stoking her stun gun. It wouldn't be too long till the Emperor's entourage showed up. She was ready.  
Hopefully, they would fall quickly at 001's hands or rather, _claws._  
Her plan was almost complete. Darwinist and Clankers had to listen to her now. With an Emperor at her back and 001 doing her dirty work, they would have no choice. Perhaps, she could kill her ex-husband too; he knew too much and was too soft anyways. A weak swine like him would break quickly.  
She relished the thought of him being dead. He held her back for far too long, far too long.

* * *

**Deryn/Dylan P.O.V  
**

I fiddled with my arms trying to get free, it was really hard in the darkness. I guessed my best chance was to get out alive, hopefully. Otherwise, I would kill myself. You can't get information from the dead. I knew that firsthand.  
Out of nowhere, frigid water slammed into my face, leaving me reeling.  
"I knew it!" cried a familiar hatefully triumphant voice.

* * *

Review? Love Hate what? Constructive Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
